The overall objective of our research program is to develop a better understanding of how the many neural, muscular and mechanical components of the ventilatory control system function in normal humans and animals and in patients with chronic pulmonary disease. As a first step toward this overall objective, the present work seeks to develop an unanesthetized animal preparation (goat) that can be used as a substrate for studies on the physiological adaptations of the respiratory control system to the presence of experimentally-induced chronic lung disease. In particular, modern state of the art bio-telemetric (radio) techniques will be used to monitor the long-term physiological adaptations of the neural, muscular and mechanical components of the respiratory control system. The present program consists of four separate but related parts: 1) Development, validation and standardization of radio-telemetry of the electrical activity of the respiratory muscles, in particular, the diaphragm, external intercostals and external obliques; 2) Development, validation and standardization of radio-telemetry of the mechanical output of the respiratory muscles indirectly assessed as changes in intrathoracic and intra-abdominal pressures using miniaturized pressure transducers; 3) Measurement of instantaneous airflow rates via a partially implantable airflow sensor system that will be interfaced with the transmitter system and 4) Using the above model, the relationships between the electrical activity of the respiratory muscles, mechanical output of the respiratory muscles and the mechanical output of the lungs and chest wall will be studied in the unanesthetized state during acute and chronic airway obstruction. Data will be obtained during acute hypercapnia and hypoxia.